El retorno de la francotiradora
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la destrucción de Londres Snape conoce una pareja muy interesante. Años más tarde, va a su residencia a darle su carta a su hija adoptiva, que es mucho mayor de lo que parece...


_"¡Papa! ¡Mama!"_grito una voz femenina con alegría_"¡Ha llegado Severus!"_

Su padre sonrió al ver a su amigo llevar una determinada carta para su hija mientras la seguía a la sala de estar. Podría ser duro con sus estudiantes, pero Severus Snape o tío Sev, que era lo que su pequeña lo llamaba, siempre cumplía una deuda y él le debía una tanto a la madre biológica de la pequeña como a él y a su esposa.

_"Cuanto tiempo, viejo amigo"_dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

_"Lo mismo digo"_respondió secamente antes de dirigirse a la otra mujer en la habitación_"Encantado de verla otra vez, señorita Victoria"_

_"Puedes llamarme Seras, Severus"_respondió la mujer rubia, que por una vez no llevaba un uniforme policial sino algo más informal. Mirandola no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, dado que apenas parecia pasar de diecisiete a pesar de que realmente tenia unos treinta años. Sin embargo, una mirada más cercana distinguiría su piel pálida, ojos de color sangre brillando en la oscuridad, dientes de tiburón cuando sonreía y un brazo con un tono de piel tan oscuro que parecía hecho de oscuridad pura. Los muggles lo verían como una muestra de rebeldía adolescente o deformidades, pero Snape y muchos magos sabían mejor al respecto.

_"Nos da igual, Chico Pociones. Dime, ¿comenzamos a hablar de la escuela?"_respondió el hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba dientes idénticos a los de su esposa.

Mientras asentía y se sentaba agradeció silenciosamente que Alucard no llevaba ni su traje rojo ni las gafas de sol horteras. Y, por lo menos, esta vez tenia una forma masculina.

Recordó el día en el que había conocido a esa peculiar pareja. El Señor Oscuro le había enviado a investigar que había pasado en el Londres muggle para que estuviese tan destrozado acompañado por diez reclutas nuevos...

**Flashback.**

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_dijo una voz detrás suya y su varita salio de su funda. Se quedo perplejo por un momento antes de mirarlos.

_"¿Podrías devolvérmela?"_pregunto a los chicos enmascarados, sabiendo que debería haber traído una de repuesto por si acaso.

_"No vemos porque"_respondió el que parecía ser el líder antes de que todos levantaran sus varita_s"¿Una última petición?"_

_"Me gustaría saber por que me queréis matar, ya que obviamente no sois los chicos de Crouch"_

_"Los muertos no necesitan respuestas. ¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Snape habría muerto si alguien, o mejor dicho, algo no hubiese aparecido delante suya, recibiendo la totalidad de la maldición en su lugar. Casi se burlo del tonto antes de darse cuenta de que aún estaba en pie. Pronto escucho una risa que le heló la sangre.

_"¡Gracias!"_dijo una voz femenina en tono burlón_"¡Hace mucho que nadie me envía una maldición asesina!"_

_"¿En...En serio?"_pregunto uno de los Mortífagos mientras su grupo daba un paso atrás.

Sonriendo, la extraña niña saco de no sabia exactamente donde dos armas de fuego que parecían hibridos de escopetas y rifles de francotirador, tan grandes que estaba seguro de que sus brazos se desgarrarían de los hombros si disparase. Pensándolo bien, primero debería ser capaz de levantarlos como la niña morena de unos doce a catorce años estaba haciendo sin esfuerzo aparente_"¿Por que no comprobamos si de verdad sois buenos combatientes? Si lográis sobrevivir a ser golpeados por la Casul y la Jackall, me batiré en un duelo con vosotros. En caso contrario os convertiré en la basura que realmente sois"_

Si fuesen inteligentes se habrían callado y habrían usado Aparición o trasladores para escapar. pero más de diez generaciones de endogamia seguidas hacen daño en el cerebro, por lo que se quedaron donde estaban. Cuando la chica, que claramente no podía ser humana, les disparo apenas pudieron lanzar unos pocos hechizos antes de morir sin pena ni gloria.

Entonces escucho algo fluir y miro para el suelo, donde la sangre de los novatos fluía como un riachuelo entre el niña y una mujer con uniforme policial que se acercaba como si lo que acabase de pasar fuera perfectamente normal. Entonces miro los ojos de la chica y luego los de la niña, quién se había dado la vuelta para verlo con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver a las dos vampiresas. Solo podía rezar para no ser el postre.

**Fin flashback.**

Por suerte para él ambas estaban saciadas y eran amistosas. Alucard y Seras tenían curiosidad acerca del mundo mágico, principalmente porque Alucard no había estado allí por un tiempo y Seras había sido una muggle antes de ser convertida. Fue chocante saber que habían sido responsables de la destrucción de la ciudad, incluso cuando admitieron que la mayor parte de los daños fue a causa de una pelea entre una organización neo-nazi dirigida por un criminal de guerra y lo que quedaba de la Inquisición. A pesar de ello empezó una amistad con la pareja a espaldas de sus compañeros Mortífagos, que no verían muy bien que fuese agradable con híbridos.

Que dijesen lo que quisiesen. Si uno solo era capaz de destruir una ciudad entera y dos ejércitos sin ayuda era estúpido creerse superior a ellos. Y pensar que los idiotas lo querían matar porque creían que les ascenderían al Circulo intimo del Señor Oscuro si mataban a un miembro, como le había explicado Alucard. Que eran patéticos era algo en lo que los cuatro, una vez que su hija tenia edad suficiente para escuchar la historia, estaban de acuerdo.

Cuando la hija de los Potter se las había arreglado para desterrar al Señor Oscuro ambos descubrieron lo que el mundo mágico llamaba vampiros. Snape les había contado al respecto cuando se dio cuenta que sus habilidades eran demasiado poderosas para ser vampiros normales y que los vampiros mágicos no se parecían demasiado a las alimañas que vivían en el mundo ya que, para comenzar, los vampiros mágicos no convertían a no virgenes en esas cosas similares a inferi llamadas ghouls. Tras discutirlo con Dumbledore y los duendes organizaron una reunión con los clanes vampiricos y sacaron más de lo que esperaban.

Aparentemente Alucard era el Primer Antiguo, una figura mitológica de los propios vampiros también conocida como el Padre de la Sangre por ser el primero de su especie y de la cual todos os lideres y fundadores de los clanes o tribus vampiricas eran sus hijas y hijos biológicos. Él estaba tan sorprendido como el resto cuando se entero, dado que muchos de esos clanes era milenarios a pesar de que su fundador aparentemente había nacido aproximadamente 500 años antes.

Afortunadamente Alucard tenia una respuesta para esto: durante una de sus incursiones en el mundo mágico alguien le había lanzado un girariempo roto, lo que lo llevo a un desierto. Para pasar el rato fue de asentamiento en asentamiento y tuvo algunas relaciones con varias mujeres hasta que vio un grupo de legionario romanos y, dándose cuenta de que había viajado en el tiempo, hiberno para volver a su época, aunque se salto un siglo.

En lo referente a su descendencia los consideraba dignos, ya que solo bebían cuando lo necesitaban, aún tenían humanidad y habían heredado parte de su poder, aunque solo fuese una habilidad por encima de la media cada uno. Lo que explicaba porque uno de los nueve clanes podia manipular sombras, otro sangre, otro transformarse en lo que quisiesen, otro su tercer ojo metafórico, otro su habilidad para convencer y encantar a la gente y así continuamente.

Los vampiros patéticos que la pareja y los clanes acabaron limpiando del planeta en pocos años tenían un origen diferente. Durante la Edad Media un Señor Oscuro alemán decidió romper una tregua que existía entre los humanos y las tribus, secuestrando un miembro de cada clan y destilando su sangre para mezclarla con una poción que entrego a Iscariote para potenciar a sus soldados para matarlos a todos, pero en su lugar estos se convirtieron en una plaga.

Tras discutirlo los Antiguos y sus familias decidieron continuar con el Consejo que dominaba la sociedad vampirica colocando dos asientos nuevos para su Padre y su nueva Madre, aunque ambos rechazaron castillos suntuosos para continuar viviendo en un pequeño piso que estaban compartiendo desde la masacre de Londres. Una de las primeras acciones que decidieron fue presentarse ante la ICW.

Los miembros partidarios de los Sangre Pura, más conocidos como Inglaterra, se negaban a aceptar un híbrido en su misma sala mientras los otros países eran algo más abiertos, incluso si su gobierno muggle estaba lleno de gente con las que ciertas personas como Lucius Malfoy se llevarían bien si tuviesen magia. De hecho, Fudge intento vetar su entrada en el Reino Unido pero fue silenciado cuando se le mostró un documento de residencia muggle firmado por la Reina.

Tras unas cuantas horas de negociación todo el mundo menos Inglaterra acepto considerar a los vampiros ciudadanos legales, básicamente porque los Antiguos eran prácticamente dioses y estaban demasiado aterrorizados para cabrear a las fuerzas de las naturaleza que debían ser el primer vampiro y su esposa. Los británicos simplemente tenían el cerebro demasiado podrido para conservar el sentido común.

Su aceptación como nación y pueblo sirvió como precedente para aceptar otras especies mágicas, con la última siendo los elfos domésticos varias décadas más tarde. Pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

Snape explico a la niña acerca de la escuela de magia, a lo que ella respondió que debido a sus padres adoptivos ella probablemente seria perseguida por fanáticos a pesar de que tenia muchas sorpresas para ellos. Como había tenido para los Dursleys.

La realidad era que la niña era mucho más vieja de lo que parecía. Recordó el día en que la había conocido.

**Flashback.**

Snape vio al grupo de parodias muertas en el suelo junto a los trozos de sus ghouls y no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo.

Había sido llevado a la cacería de un grupo que estaba aterrorizando Surrey. Era uno de los pocos nidos que quedaban en Europa y, como creaciones de un conocido Señor Oscuro, la ICW había dado un permiso inmediato para su destrucción ya que no solo ponían en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto sino que ni ellos ni los muggles ni los verdaderos vampiros deseaban otro "Londres 0", la denominación aplicada a cualquier ciudad que pasaba por una infestación similar.

Sacando esos pensamientos desagradables de su mente, Snape les dijo que necesitaba pasear un rato para no preocuparles y a los diez minutos maldijo por lo bajo porque se había perdido dado que todas las casas de ese barrio, Privet Drive, estaban practicamente hechas a molde y no tenían diferencias.

Molesto por perderse en una urbanización saco el teléfono que uno de los tatatatatatatataranietos de Alucard, Sanguini, le había regalado y iba a marcar el numero de Alucard cuando vio algo que lo paro en seco.

Un niño pequeño estaba delante suya, fuera del alcance de la luz de las farolas más cercanas.

_"¿Que haces aquí?"_pregunto Snape, intentando no tratarlo como a algunos de sus niños menos trabajadores. Eso quería decir menospreciándolos, aunque estaba dejando esa costumbre_"¿No deberías estar en casa durmiendo?"_

_"Mis tíos dicen que no sirvo para nada, que soy un desperdicio de espacio"_su tono de voz era plano, pero no le impedía sentir la tristeza enredada en cada palabra_"¿Por que volver a una casa donde nunca seré bienvenida?"_

Snape tardo un rato en responder_"Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo"_

El profesor pensaba acompañarla a una comisaria de policía para que luego la llevasen a un orfanato, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser necesario. Era solo una sensación en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, una pequeña voz que le decía que no era adecuado.

Tímidamente, la figura salio de las sombras. Nada más verla Severus casi dejo caer el teléfono móvil por la sorpresa.

La niña estaba apenas abrigada a pesar de sus ropas demasiado grandes para alguien de su tamaño, a través de las que podía distinguir el contorno de sus costillas. Su pelo negro ébano estaba sucio y enmarañado, como si hubiese atravesado varios arbustos para llegar a esa calle particular. Tenia la piel muy pálida, marcada por una extrema cantidad de cicatrices que adornaban sus brazos y cara. Claramente la niña había sido abusada, algo que él mismo conocía personalmente, pero no era eso lo que le había sorprendido.

Su ropa, manos y cara estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque una inspección cercana le permitió comprobar con alivio que no era suya. Entonces vio sus ojos.

Solo había visto un par de ojos iguales antes.

Confirmo su identidad al distinguir la cicatriz con forma de rayo encima de sus gafas, lo cuál era muy complicado porque su cara estaba totalmente cubierta con las mismas. No tenia ni idea de que había estado pensando Albus pero iba a hacer algo al respecto ahora mismo.

_"Ven"_le dijo, agachándose para ponerse a su altura_"No te va a pasar nada"_

Tras mirarlo como si comprobara cuál era la mejor manera de matarlo, se acerco y le abrazo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Levantándose con la pequeña en el colo, Severus finalmente llamo a sus amigos.

**Fin flashback.**

Los dos habían sido muy felices de adoptar a la niña, sobre todo después de que Alucard hubiese reconocido su alma. Cuando les había preguntado al respecto ellos le habían contado acerca de Millennium y, sobre todo, de uno de sus soldados, Rip Van Wrinkle.

Cuando se entero de que la niña era la encarnación de un Nazi se había desmayado. Tuvo que sentarse durante el resto de la explicación, ya que lo siguiente que le dijeron era aún más chocante.

Aparentemente el Mayor, el tipo detrás de toda la destrucción de la ciudad, tenia planeado matarlo por darle para beber a un hombre-gato que le haría incapaz de concentrar su presencia lo suficiente en el mundo físico por repartirlo a la vez por todos los lugares y ninguno. Él solo había hecho un portal al Ministerio y lo había lanzado a través del Velo, matándolo en todas esas variables. Luego había matado a Anderson, el mayordomo y los católicos por el disgusto que le producía que su rival se hubiese reducido a un "monstruo" en lugar de mantener su humanidad, aunque previamente el hombre había concedido su petición de casarlos.

Una noche después estaba clasificando sus nuevas almas adquiridas cuando encontró que Rip había sido forzada a hacer las atrocidades que había realizado. Tras discutir la materia con su esposa había decidido liberar su alma, aunque no esperaba que se reencarnara en un bebe y mucho menos la Niña-Que-Vivió.

Dejando atrás esos recuerdos, Snape les hablo sobre la escuela y, si tenia que admitirlo, la puso en muy mala luz.

_"Bueno, ya has oído al Chico Pociones. ¿Cuál es tu elección, Pequeña Francotiradora?"_

La chica se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder.

_"¿Puedo pasar un año de prueba y luego irme si veo que no me gusta?"_

A Snape no le sorprendía la pregunta en absoluto.

_"Es posible...No me mires como si estuviese cumpliendo un capricho. Las instalaciones y las clases tienen grados abismales internacionalmente, pero no es mi culpa"_

_"No es un capricho"_dijo la niña peligrosamente_"Vamos a ese Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales y testemos la calidad de la enseñanza en..., ¿como decías que se llamaba?"_

_"Hogwarts"_

_"Deben cambiar el nombre del establecimiento porque, en serio, ¿Verrugas de Cerdo? ¿Que pensaban los fundadores de esa escuela cuando le pusieron el nombre?"_

Snape no respondió. Nadie sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de todos los siglos de investigación al respecto.


End file.
